Healthy freshwater ecosystems across the globe are disappearing at an alarming and dangerous rate. Increasing pressures are continually asserted upon these already stressed and damaged ecosystems. Much of this loss, at least in the United States, occurs on privately owned lands. While public and private funding exists to assist private landowners (PLOs) in restoring these ecosystems, the bureaucracy and direct costs associated with accessing this assistance creates a strong disincentive to action. Furthermore, watershed restoration projects typically take specialized knowledge to conceive, design, implement, and certify. These hurdles may be, or may appear to be, insurmountable for a large number of PLOs. As a result, many otherwise viable restoration projects go undone.